Mine
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Leon couldn't be happier. The war was over and he finally had the man of his dreams. Someone, however, would much rather have Leon to themselves than with anyone else.


**Back again with our favorite purple-haired archer. I decided to do a part 2 of Leon and Valbar cause I feel like I didn't do Leon enough kidnapped justice. So, I got him kidnapped again.**

**I found this image on Deviantart and I thought it looked really cool! The image belongs to TheAwesomeAki-kun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Leon was kidnapped by those pirates. A few months since he was rescued by Valbar. A few months since he'd confessed his love to the man of his dreams. And a few months since he had started dating him.

The purple-hair man sighed, letting another arrow loose. The sun was high in the sky. It couldn't have been later than noon. "Oh, Valbar…" He watched the arrow hit the bullseye, along with his other five arrows already on the board. "How did I end up with a man as perfect as you?"

"You say it like you're not perfect yourself."

Leon jumped, feeling arms wrap around his waist. He settled into the man's navy blue One Kingdom knights tunic as Valbar kissed his head. "What are you still doing out here, Leon? We got out early, yet you're still here."

"I haven't shot lately. It wouldn't do to lose the precision I worked so hard for. Plus, it's my students' turn to take inventory so I told them that I'd check after them."

"Well, it's time to go home. Should I wait for you?"

"That'd be lovely." He turned, kissing Valbar on the cheek. "Thank you, darling." He watched as Valbar left before he went to retrieve his arrows.

"All six of them hit the bullseye? I must say, Instructor, that's quite impressive. Much better than anyone else can do."

Leon turned on his heels, putting his remaining arrows in his quiver. "Cason? You and the others are done already? That was quick."

"Well, what can I say? We work well together. Come on," he grabbed the man's wrist. "It's getting late and I'm sure that Sir Valbar is waiting for you."

"You saw that?" Leon couldn't help but blush. "Well…he is. We always walk home together."

"That's sweet." Cason let his grip travel to his instructor's hand. Leon didn't seem to take notice.

There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Instructor, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. Is something the matter? You look conflicted."

"It's just…I like this person and I feel like there's no possible way he can like me back."

"And why's that?" The two entered the storage room.

"I think he likes someone else."

Leon couldn't help but laugh, releasing his grip on Cason's hand. "That's all? Believe me, I thought the same thing about Valbar for years. You never know. Sometimes, you just have to take the initiative."

"Take the initiative?"

"Yes. Try talking to him. Is it someone in the Brotherhood? Even if I don't teach him, I'm certain I can talk to one of the other-"

"He is in the Brotherhood, but it's all right, Instructor-"

"Why do you insist on calling me Instructor after hours? We're practically the same age, Cason. When training is over, I'm simply Leon."

"Okay then…Leon." The young adult wouldn't admit it, but he liked the way his instructor's name rolled off his tongue.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Well…I-"

"Who took inventory on the iron swords? There's one missing." Cason shook his head. "I suppose I'll just let Gray know about it tomorrow. Wait here, Cason. I need to go put my bow up and then we'll head out."

"That won't be necessary, Instructor."

"Again with the instructor thing. I told you-" He gasped when the tip of a blade came inches from his throat. "What are you-"

"Scream and I'll slit your throat. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." Cason grabbed his wrist with surprising force. "I want to spare you the trouble of gagging you for now. I want to hear that sweet voice of yours." He twisted Leon's arm behind him, still keeping the sword at his instructor's throat.

"Cason…why?"

"You're too good for that Valbar man. You deserve someone better…someone like me."

"What?!"

"Walk, Leon."

"Now hold on a minute…!"

"If you don't comply, I'll make sure that you never shoot another arrow ever again. Understand, darling?"

Leon froze. That was the nickname he used for Valbar and his student knew that. He was snapped back into reality when he felt his bow and quiver being lifted from his shoulders.

"You won't need these where we're going." He reached into Leon's boot. "Nor will you need your dagger."

"How did you know that I kept that in there?!" He struggled against the other adult's hold on him, his fear rising. "Why are you doing this, Cason?!"

"Not so loud, Leon. Someone might hear you-"

"I don't care! Let go of me this…mph!" Leon felt a rag cling to his nose and mouth. He knew the scent and instantly held his breath.

"I didn't want to treat you so roughly. But you leave me no choice, Instructor. When you wake up, you'll be somewhere safe. Much safer than you ever would have been with that Valbar."

Leon felt his eyes prick as he lost feeling in his body. He went limp, slowly shutting his eyes.

The last thing the archer remember was a kiss on his forehead before he blacked out.

* * *

Valbar tapped his foot impatiently. He knew checking inventory took some time, but this was getting ridiculous. He looked around at the sound of two voices, noticing a man and a woman no older than twenty-five. He instantly recognized the female as one of Leon's star trainees. "Lydia? Can you come here for a second?"

The woman jogged up to him. "What is it, Sir Valbar? Are we waiting for the instructor?"

"I was, but it's been about an hour already. Is he still in there checking inventory?"

"He and Cason are, I believe."

"Cason? Who's he?"

"He joined about a week ago." She took a few steps forward before she touched his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "I'd be careful if I were you. He's gone really attached to Sir Leon lately…maybe even a little too much." With that, she walked off.

Valbar paled. If this man were alone with Leon, it wouldn't end well for the purple-haired man. Leon was flirtatious, even after he started dating Valbar. If this Cason were to take it the wrong way then Leon was in deep water.

Valbar jogged to the storage unit, opening the door and peering inside. "Leon? You still in here?"

He waited a while but got no response. He felt his heartbeat speed up. "Leon?"

He walked around a little only to find that his bow, quiver, and dagger were carelessly thrown on the floor. He then looked up to notice that the back door was open, which was rare as it led to a wooded area.

His stomach sank and he remembered Lydia's words. "Maybe even a little too close," he mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. "He wouldn't. Not to his own instructor. But it is Leon we're talking about."

"Valbar?"

The man turned to see Clive standing in the doorway, a worried expression etched on his face. "Why are you in here mumbling to yourself? And…are those Leon's weapons on the floor?"

"Captain…" Valbar blinked a few times before picking up Mila's Bow. "We have a problem."

* * *

Leon woke up with a groan, though this time, he was somewhere much comfier than a ship. He felt a mattress beneath him, but he soon realized that it wasn't his own bed. "Where am I?"

"I see that you're awake now. I hope those ropes aren't too tight. I can't have you leaving me."

"What ropes?" It was then that he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked up to the best of his abilities, noticing that his wrists were connected to the headboard of a bed and his feet, separated, unlike his wrists, were connected to the other side. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my villa. Granted to me by my parents when I joined the One Kingdom knights so we are completely alone. Is the bed comfy enough for you, Leon?"

The man shuddered at the way his student purred his name. "I'd be comfier if I wasn't tied down! Let go of me, Cason, and we can talk this through!"

Cason straddled the other adult, placing his knees on either side of Leon. "You know…I could listen to you beg all day. Beg a little more for me, will you?" He traced a line down Leon's cheekbone.

"This isn't right, Cason! How can you call this love?!" He pulled at the ropes holding his wrists together to no avail.

"I'm doing this because I love you, dear. No one will hurt you here. No one but me. You're mine, Leon. And you _will_ love me."

"Valbar will come looking for me!" Leon felt his eyes sting once Cason started kissing him down his neck. "Stop, Cason…please…." He let out a gasp he'd been trying to hold in.

"I don't care about Valbar. I'll make you forget about him. I'll be the only man you ever love." He tried to nibble Leon's ear, but the man moved his head.

"Open your eyes, Cason! I don't love you! I never will! This isn't right. If you loved me then you would let me go so I can be happy with the man I love. We can talk through-" He stopped when a cloth was shoved into his mouth, followed by Cason's hand covering it.

"One more word about Valbar and I cut off your tongue!" He then proceeded to tie another cloth around the male's mouth. "That white contrast beautifully with your hair." He ran his fingers through Leon's purple locks. "Such a pretty color on you."

Leon finally let the tears spill, shaking his head. He tried to talk through his gag, but it only came out muffled.

"You sound cute all gagged. Keep talking. I like it."

Leon wasn't normally one to follow others' orders, especially if they were below him. But he continued to mumble and beg through his gag as Cason licked his tears.

"You're safe now, Leon. I promise. No one else will come and try to take me away from you." He placed a kiss on Leon's gagged lips. "You're mine. And no one will ever come between us."

* * *

"The back door to the storage room was open? That door doesn't really lead to anything."

"I believe the man who might've taken Leon owns land up there, or at least his parents do. But even then, it's still quite a walk," Clive countered, looking at Lukas then Valbar. "What do you want to do?"

"We need to rescue him, but we can't be rash," Valbar started, running a hand through his hair.

The two other knights exchanged glances before Lukas stood. "I'll go find the others."

The blonde watched his companion leave before he spoke again. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"It's only been a couple of months since he got taken by those pirates. He probably wasn't prepared to be taken again, especially not by one of his students."

"It's all right, Valbar."Clive placed a hand on the man's knee. "I felt that same way when Mathilda and Clair were taken. We'll save him, though. I promise you as your Captain."

Valbar gave a small smile. "Thank you, Clive."

* * *

Leon had stopped crying a while ago and was now focused on getting himself free. If he remembered correctly, he was completely weaponless. He was tied hand and foot as well as gagged, so screaming wasn't an option.

He sighed, sinking deeper into the pillow his head was laying on. His only option was to hope someone rescued him before Cason did something he'd end up regretting later.

On cue, the young adult walked into the room. "I see you're finally relaxed now. That's good." He straddled his instructor once more. "You want me to show you how much I love you? Since you don't believe me."

Leon shook his head, not wanting to give his student the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Cason started with butterfly kisses down Leon's neck. The purple-haired man squirmed, begging for him to stop.

Cason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What will it take for you to love me?"

"Mm mmmr mml!"

"It's because of that Valbar, isn't it?" He paused, leaning forward until his and Leon's noses touched. "What if I kill Valbar? Will you love me then!"

"Nmm!" Leon started to struggle again, terrified to even think about losing Valbar.

"I seem to have hit a nerve. For you, sweetie, I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. Including your precious little man." He kissed Leon's gagged lips again. "It's just you and me now. No one else exists." He then untied Leon's gag, pulling the cloth from his mouth.

"Don't lay a finger on Valbar! I won't let you hurt him!"

"You can't stop me from doing anything." This time, he kissed his instructor on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. "It may take some reprimanding for you to see that."

"You? Reprimand me? Cason, I'm your teacher. What can you do to me that I can't do to you?"

"I wanted to be nice to you, Leon. But it seems that I have no choice but to train you into loving me." He got off the archer, returning a few moments later with a knife.

Leon paled. "What are you doing with that?"

"Teaching you what happens when you refuse to love me." He placed the tip of the blade on Leon's cheek. "Should I mark you on your cheek? Then your precious Valbar will see that you belong to me."

"No! Don't, please!"

"That's right, Leon. Beg for me!"

"You're insane!"

"They say that love can make people crazy."

Taking his time, he drew a thin line across Leon's cheek before repeating it again, making a nice sized "x" on his right cheek. Leon hissed but gave no other reaction.

Not until he felt something crash against his lips.

It took him a moment to realize that Cason was kissing him. And he didn't fully comprehend it until he pulled away. He gagged, feeling his eyes prick. He let someone else kiss him besides Valbar.

He suddenly felt exposed. Dirty.

"If you insist on loving Valbar until your dying breath, let's make sure you look your best for our guests."

* * *

"This is Cason's villa?" Clive asked, stopping his horse for the others to catch up.

"That's what some of the others have told me, yes," Lukas replied, looking around. "We'd best hurry before Leon gets hurt. It's already been a few hours since he went missing."

"Very well. Everyone knows the plan?"

There was a collective nod before Lukas and Clive shared a glance before they both walked forward. Clive was the one to knock on the door.

It took a few minutes before the owner opened the door. "Captain? Sir Lukas? What are the two of you doing here? Please, come in!"

Lukas shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Cason. We simply came to give you something that you left back at the castle."

"I left something? What was it?"

Lukas walked closer to the young adult, placing something in his palm before whispering in his ear, "Where is he?"

Cason looked down. He tried his hardest not to gasp. In his hand was a dagger.

Leon's dagger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Cason. You're already in big trouble."

The archer took a few steps back at the new addition of people entering his house. "Instructor Tobin?! What's going on here?"

"We know you took Leon. Where is he?"

The new voice made him growl. "You must be Valbar. I don't have Leon. And that isn't my dagger."

"Then you won't mind if we check your house?" Clive asked, crossing his arms.

"Why would you need to do such a-"

"Lukas?"

"On it." With Forsyth's help, the two managed to pin down the trainee archer.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Where's Leon?" Tobin asked, watching Valbar and Clive leave to check the house.

"I told you! I don't where the instructor is!"

"Let's take him outside," Lukas started, picking the newbie off the ground. "He can explain before Alm and Celica."

* * *

The two had split up in hopes of covering more ground. Valbar crept forward, his lance in his hand. The halls were silent, save for the soft tap of his boots on the wooden floor. "Leon? It's me, Valbar. Are you around?"

"Mmmr?!"

"Leon?" He paused, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Mmmr!"

He stopped in front of the door, surprised to find that it wasn't locked. "Leon!"

In the middle of the room sat his Leon, bound to a wooden chair with way too much rope if you asked him. He was also gagged and blindfolded. He walked up to his beloved and placed a hand on his knee. The other tried to jump away from the touch. "It's okay, Leon. It's just me."

"Mmmr?"

"That's right. Now, let's get you untied." The first thing Valbar did was untie Leon's gag and blindfold.

This was followed by the archer spitting out jumbled words. "Valbar! You have to get out of here! It's Cason! He's probably hiding somewhere! He said that he'd kill you if-"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax, Leon. The others took care of Cason. You're safe."

"They did?" The archer blinked before relief washed over him. He watched as Valbar took a knife and started sawing through the ropes around his chest. "I knew you'd come for me."

The older man smiled. "And why's that?"

"Because you're my knight. A knight always comes to rescue his prince."

"Of course, darling."

Leon stiffened at the name.

"Leon?"

"It's fine!" He shuddered as his mind flashed to the kisses Cason gave him and he subconsciously turned red.

There was a silence as Valbar moved to his ankles. "Talk to me, Leon."

"What is there to talk to you about?"

The final rope snapped and Valbar put the knife down, wrapping the smaller male in a hug. "What did he do to you, Leon?"

"...He…He just kissed me…a lot."

Valbar noticed that Leon wouldn't show him the right side of his face.

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

Valbar gingerly turned Leon's head. He scowled. "He cut you? Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

The purple-haired man shook his head, his voice getting caught in his throat. "He said…He said it was a mark. The kisses on my…neck and…cheek and lips won't be there forever. But he said…the mark would show that I was his."

"He kissed you on your lips?!"

Leon flinched. "...I'm sorry, Valbar. He called me Darling like we call each other. He did the things that you do to me. He told me that I could only ever love him and that I should forget about you! He…He just…He made me feel so wrong!" He let out a heart-wrenching son before he continued, this time, much softer. "I was…I was afraid that I'd never see you again."

His body shook and Valbar's heart broke in two. He guided the archer's head to his shoulder, gently running his back. "I would never leave you in the hands of someone like him. And I can't imagine not having you in my life. And…" Valbar felt his own eyes well up. "It's not your fault, Leon. I'm sure that you were in a position where you couldn't resist him. I'm not mad at you. And you shouldn't be the one to apologize. He was your student so I didn't think he'd try something like this." He thumbed the "x" on Leon's cheek, which looked even redder against his porcelain-white skin. "It's over now. I won't ever let you leave my side."

"You…you promise?"

"I promise by the power that was once Mila's." He kissed the top of Leon's head. "I love you."

Leon let his lips brush across Valbar's as the older man wipes the tears from his face. "I love you too, Valbar. I'm yours. And no one will ever come between us."

* * *

**I've lost inspiration on some of my other stories so I wrote this one instead. I might start another Ultimate story. I have a few in the works, but I don't know. I feel like leaving Beauty is a Beast on hiatus though. Let me know if I should.**

**Also, would you like to see more Valbar and Leon stories? Cause I sure wouldn't mind writing them. If you have any ideas, comment or PM me and I might do it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully, you can expect something from me soon. See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
